What a Broken Heart Does
by UnProfessionalHipster
Summary: What happens when Calypso turns bitter? What will happen when she casts an awful curse on Percy and Annabeth? Will they find a way to get through it, or is this finally too much for them to get through? Sorry for any grammatical errors :) I hope you enjoy! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

She laughs coldy as she casts a horrible spell on her two targets. By doing so, she's shattering a force of true love between them. They, being the boy with the mesmerizing sea green eyes and messy hair that'll make any girl go mad, and the girl with the golden halo of curls and stormy gray eyes. The reason he is not hers. With a simple flick of a finger, the force of love is shattered. The insistant lapping waves not a calm still pond. The two are seperated and forced to forget it all - Every kiss, every I love you, everything but a name and a face. How could this hurt them, you may be asking. They won't remember! Oh, clueless mortals, it's not that simple. It's much more devious and cruel. You see, the one cursing them is a victim of a broken heart. Brokenhearted could be a potion for cruelty. It can turn even the sweetest of honey bitter and cold. But eventually, it subdues into sadness. And sometimes we try and make our sadness and grief with the anger buried deep inside. What has she done to them?

* * *

><p><em>No chance to say goodbye, no last kiss. Just tear them apart, throw their love into the abyss. They'll find a way, no matter how many days it takes. Your magic's not enough to burn this promise. What has she done? <em>_what brokenhearted_ does...

* * *

><p>Annabeth lays in her bed, in her tiny apartment, with her face in a pillow, wishing she was dead, listening to the street noise and music in the background. She thinks she's had the same CD on for months. She doesn't even know how long she's been there, drowning in her angst and depression. A day? A week? Longer? She slides out of bed and rolls onto the floor with a thud. She stares at the blank ceiling and can't help but think how much it resembles her life-empty and blank. She feels her stomache and decides to give up on starving to death. She hasn't eaten for weeks and she's still alive, so why not eat? She gets up and starts making her way towards the kitchen. She almost screams when she sets foot on the tile floor because it's so cold. It's August and she's been sitting by the open window, covered in blankets for gods know how long. She opens the fridge and looks inside. Expired. Expired. Expired. Eventually, she just settles for a can of soup. She opens the can, pours the soup in a pot, and turns the stove on. While waiting for it to heat up, she realizes how much of a mess her apartment is. She also thinks of Percy Jackson, and curses herself for wishing he as there, in her arms. Her hands emedietly grab the collar of her ratty T-shirt, and she pulse on it so hard it rips, strait down the middle, so her shirt is half torn off. She takes deep breaths trying to calm herself. <em>darn you, tears! <em>she thinks as her vision starts to blurr. The soup is boiling now, so she turns the stove off and grabs a spoon. She walks back to her bed and sets the pot down on her nightstand with a clank. For a while she just stirs it with a spoon and stares at it, then she finally takes a bite, and screams with her mouth full and almost spews soup everywhere. The bowl goes crashing to the floor and shatters sending soup all over the floor. Hops out of bed and grabs a glass of...something off of the counter, gulping it down trying to cool her mouth off. She wipes her mouth with her sleeve and touches her tongue with her finger. ...then she sees he reflection in the glass: she looks like a zombie. Her hair is matted down and uneven, and her curls have flattened. Her face is thin and pale, and there are dark circles under her eyes. ''Oh my gods...'' she breaths. She puts the glass down, and crosses to the old mirror. She gasps. She can see herself even clearer now. Her clothes are wrinkled and damp,her shirt is was half torn off, so you can see multiple scars. She puts a hand over her mouth in disbelief. ''What's happened to me? Dear gods, why can't I just die instead of being tortured? I've ruined myself...'' she weeps. And she sinks to her knees, and buries her face in her hands. ''Why would you take my love away? Why?'' She hugs an old pillow and weeps into it, wishing her love was there to hold her.

* * *

><p>It's <em>sundown<em> now, and her pillow is soaked with tears. She still sits in front of her mirror, and when she looks up she sees her boney face traced with tears, and realizes just how weak and lonely she is. Her head throbs from crying so much. She's so desperetally lonely she can't stand it. Her family and friends tried to help her, but she shut them out, along with the rest of the world. Because all she really wanted was her Seaweed brain... she wonders if he ever thinks of her like this. Of course he does. That's exactly what the Queen of ogygia wanted. They both know about the curse. They've tried to break it, they've tried seeing each other again. This is it- this is something not even they are strong enough to beat. Their hearts long for the other, and they miss each other desperetally, but they'll never love again. They've ran into each other mindlessly walking along the streets of New York, and and even written letters. But whenever they speak, let alone touch, every feeling they have for eachothern is gone with the wind. They meet eyes, and they're just two strangers who have never loved, yet she looks away and all she wants is to see him. Its almost like there's an invisible forcefeild keeping their love from reaching them.

* * *

><p><em>I need you more than air, but I look into your eyes, and your nothing but a stranger.<em>

They're cursed to fall out of love but forever have a broken heart. Oh, poor heart broken soul of the lonely island,_ what have you done?_

Annabeth sits on her bed, surrounded by paper. In her hand she holds an old picture. In the picture is Percy Jackson and herself, at the campfire at camp half blood. All around her is letters to Percy that she never sent. She's tried to tell him she still loves Him through pen and paper hundreds of times, but the curse won't even let her heart decide to write a love letter. She'll never move on to someone else or stop loving him. Not deep down in her heart. no magic is stronger than the depths of a heart. She runs her thumb along the picture, the sweet memory of Percy, and her lips form a pained smile. It's so unbelievably bittersweet, this memory. Like hell glowing bright pink. She fixes her eyes on Percy, and lets herself be mesmorized by the beautiful sea green color of his eyes. The whole world closes in around it, and the tears revisit.

* * *

><p>''I will get back to you, Percy,'' she whispers. ''We promised we would always find each other. I will see you. I will tell you I love you. Our love is stronger than this curse. I'll get you back. I swear on the Styx.''<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere far away, Percy Jackson made nearly the same promise.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people of fan fiction! Chapter two is here. :-) I know the chapters are short, but I hope the story isn't terrible! Tell me what you think? Reviews are loved! **

''I'll get back to you...I swear.'' Percy wishes annabeth could actually hear him. He wishes he could've said goodbye. He wishes there was at least a way for her to be happy. But no, that's not how the curse work. They have to both be in pain. His eyes get shiny at the thought of her beautiful blonde locks, and her face ghostly in the dim light. He was thinking about the night they got caught in the stables. ''I will not cry,'' he says quietly. ''I will _not_ cry!" He's raised his voice now, cursing himself. He runs a frustrated, worn hand through his messy hair. He has to be strong enough to pull himself together, or he's not nearly strong enough to break this curse. "Anger won't help anything," Leo appears in the doorway. He faces him. "How should you know?" His voice is hoarse, and Broken. He just shakes his head and walks away. Percy sees hurt in his eyes, but he's too busy with his own greif to wonder why. "Leo-" he was gone.

* * *

><p>Percy sits on the porch of his mom's apartment, more lonely and full of angst than ever. He's been staring at the stupid stone wall so long he can't stand it anymore. He gets up and grabs his jacket, and heads out the door, shutting it with a slam. He heads down the hall and comes to a stop at the elevator, slamming his thumb down on the <em>9 <em>button. There's one lady in the elevator with a stroller. Percy slides down the wall and hangs his head. The lady with the stroller is looking at him like he's an alien, but he couldn't care less. The elevator goes _ding! _and the doors open. The lady smiles nervously and leaves. Percy sighs. He really is turning into an angsty heartbroken weakling._ thanks Calypso...tell me, how do you expect this to make life any better for you? You'll still end up alone _he thinks bitterly.

* * *

><p>Percy wanders the streets, thinking about Annabeth, and Calypso, and after all this time, still wondering why.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You think you have it figured out, you think you know it all. What you don't know is one you care for loves the one who brought you to this awful state.<em>

* * *

><p>After about 45 minutes of walking around, trying to clear his head (and failing), he stops at an old cafe' on 73rd street. He walks in the door and is greeted by the cool air from the AC and the smell of coffee beans. It's the most pleasant thing he's seen in so long. But not nearly enough to make him smile. On his way to order a drink, he bumps into someone, and freezes dead in his tracks. He hears a girl gasp. No...it can't be. But he knows her voice all too well, even her gasp. He turns around and find himself eye to eye with stormy gray ones. She breaths deeply and turns on her heels. But before she can leave, he grabs her hand. She turns and slaps him. So hard, it makes a loud smack. Pain fills his cheek, and for a moment he's angry. But that wasn't her. Not really. She turns her head to the right so she's not facing him. There are tears in her eyes. She looks at him and wonders why and how on earth she could love him, then quickly turns her gaze to her shoes, wishing she could keep her thoughts strait. "We can't go on like this." Annabeth whispers.<p>

* * *

><p><em>All the strength and passion deep down in your hearts just might be enough to give you one last precious moment.<em>

* * *

><p>He moves in closer to her, but this time she doesn't do a thing. "I know," he answers finally. "Gods of Olympus, Annabeth I know." He entertwines his fingers in her hair, and she grabs his hands. They're so unbeleiveably close now, eye to eye sharing each others air. She touches his cheek. " I'm so sorry..." he presses his lips to hers in a long, slow kiss. After what seems like forever, he pulls away. People are gaping at them. "Those three little words I've been dying to tell you..." he kisses her again. "I love you," he breaths "I love you so much."<p>

She opens her mouth to speak, then collapses into his arms.

* * *

><p><em>Looks like you took your last moment to far, maybe you said too much? Well, that can do it to you, being heartbroken for so long.<em>

**Dun Dun Dun... Do you want Leo's POV?**


End file.
